1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to editing an image, and more particularly, to editing an image in which edit information obtained from an image edited by a user is stored and either an original image or an edited image based on the stored edit information is displayed according to selection by a user during image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras and camcorders have become widely distributed. Mobile communication terminals comprising image capturing apparatuses are now commonplace, so that it is easy to capture an image. Additionally, as image capturing apparatuses have been developed, methods for editing images have also diversified.
Such image capturing apparatuses provide various methods for editing an image to enable a user to instantly edit a captured image. Alternatively, it is possible to edit an image in an image display apparatus, such as a television (TV), a plasma display panel (PDP), a computer, or the like, which receives images from an image capturing apparatus, and displays images and provides a method for editing images.
However, in image editing apparatuses such as image capturing apparatuses and image display apparatuses using a conventional method for editing an image, the higher the image resolution, the greater the image quality. Accordingly, image capacity increases, and thus a large storage space is required.
Therefore, if an image is edited and the original image and the edited image are both stored, not only is additional storage space required, but a considerable storage space is wasted. In addition, if only the original image is stored so as not to waste the storage space, it is troublesome to the user, who must edit the image every time he or she wishes to access it. If only the edited image is stored, it is impossible to restore the edited image to the original image when the original image is needed.